Megan's log:Alex's Smith spin off
by AlexSmith2014
Summary: Megan Smith kept a log this a spin off to Alex's Smith walking dead story please leave a review it will help no if you like this story thank you
1. Chapter 1

Dearest log.

It's Megan Smith here we are in Atalanta it's been 100days or so since the outbreak and we are still stuck in Atlanta with my family and other survivors our leader Shane thinks we can make this quarry into a home it's nice place with the Atlanta backdrop as a view Dale on watch in his RV he constantly keep a eye out on us because he. Cares about my brother Alex his always with Glenn i suppose they can be good friends but it looks like friends already.

I am writing in this log because i wont to be a piece of document some day, today was a good day to Andrea and other have gone to Atlanta but my mom shot the idea down so Alex's is watch us making sure we don't get into trouble; Alex said to me the other day that there's god people in the world it's hard to imagine that there are but Alex likes to think that there are.

I have a couple friends in the camp my age anyway there's Sophia Carl and Morles kids they are friendly enough. Andrea Amy's sister are still in Atlanta somewhere stuck i hope nobody dies today I've seen enough death to last me a life time, but i hope one day there's a cure we can go back to our old way of life i can go to school, Alex can get a girlfriend have kids he will be a great dad someday he's fabulous with kids his ex girlfriend had a little sister once so he'd would babysit but he would always come back with a huge smile on his face

The others are back from Atlanta now the Morlers and Amy and Andrea had their reunion along with Glenn and Alex, but a norther happy ending was between Rick and Lori and Carl but that's log where it all started to go down hill from there.

This a into chapter to Megan's log a Alex's Smith spin of story it starts with season one then she writes about the Beth and Alex romance the war with The Governor and meeting Abraham Eugene and Rosita for the first time and her reunion with her brother Alex ETC but that's later on the story i hope you enjoy the story in the next chapter Megan writes about a dream she had and she writes about the camp talk with Rick and the return of Daryl to Megan's log to


	2. Home sweet home

Dearest log.

Today been a tough day we found out Carl dad is still alive that's brilliant news for Carl and Lori he told how he woke up in a hospital dizzy disoriented etc but i knoww things are going to okay i no it will Alex my brother he's putting a brave face on things somethings; really gotten to my brother i don't no what thou a hope it ain't to serious. Alex was watching us today he told Carl that he believed that there are good people in the world "that's rubbish! " I told but he does have a point.

The camp getting bigger now that there are more survivors Rick spent his first morning in the camp today it's a big step i hope he can be a big influence on Alex someday he's impressed me all right.

So listen log hears what i am going to do every day rain or shine; i am going to write in you i hope it will turn it a work of art some day i hope to document all, of our struggles that we my face i hope to inspire a generation of survivors and Cary on my brother message "there's good people in the world"

Daryl came back to today T-dog explained that he left Merle on rooftop in Atlanta he started acting out but Rick explained that he was going into Atlanta to get him which calmed him down a bit Alex held a gun to his head which he responded to.

Rick left to go back into the city of the dead as Alex called it he was was currently read a book in his tent sometimes he doesn't wont to interact with the others in the camp sometimes.

The days flowing a bit now Carl gone with Shane to catch some frogs a wonder what my brothers doing now hope he's okay he does miss England its home but he considered America to be his home to.

"Megan dinner!" Said Amy. Megan closed the log she was writing in and ran to the dinner area Alex came out to.

"I hope you like it's beans and rice with the fish me Andrea catch hope you two like it?" Said Amy.

"Thanks miss fish" Said Alex he took in to it Dale to was sitting on the ground as he ate the fish and rice there was crying come from the quarry rive bank as Carol looked over Ed.

Not long to go till the walking dead season 5 return in October and of course Alex smiths return it's going to very explosive because Alex's going to be leader in this story will he defeat the people of terminus and save his family plus where's Beth Greene Alex's wife plus she's pregnant with Alex's baby so how will this effect the relationship and the romance how you ask please wait till October to find out.

Please read Joshua Dixon story and Mike Jones story too


	3. Death

Dearest log.

Today Shane beat up Ed my brother Alex was talking about England today he misses England i think he's a sportsman didn't you know he was skier till 2010 this year before undead started rising; Shane's been very different lately he's been very guilty about something but what? My mothers being very protective of me and Alex since the outbreak but my dad and my mother did once say about leaving the group to find a family member; in New York but it's to risky to go besides i like it it's fun Amy cool along with Andrea she's very bad-ass some time Jackie she's okay a little shy around us Glenn's okay he hangs out with Alex most of the time. Tonight we've decide to have a little camp out Jim had a min freak out where he hit Alex with a shovel knocking him out for awhile he did it blame Jim he couldn't blame he's been through so much all ready.

The nights in Atlanta is quite cooler we spend most night by the fire that's where are now even Alex's made an appearance he was talking to Lori and Shane about his time in Vancouver because he skied in the Olympics well he didn't do to well he wonted to play football sometime.

"Amy where are you going?" Asked Andrea. she looked Andrea "to pee boy you can't be discrete in this place" Said Amy.

Megan wrote in log while grown ups talked. That's the type of night we've have in camp funny it i am still worried about Rick Glenn and Daryl are they okay? It's a risk going back for Merle and the gun bag. Amy came out of the RV "guys where's the toilet paper?" Suddenly a walker came out and bit Amy on the neck while a another bit Ed in his tent; the group where in surrounded by walkers.

"Alex!" Shouted Shane he threw him a shoot gun and he fired at the walkers he killed them then Daryl Rick Glenn appeared he fired his gun killing the walkers Alex was by Lori killing a few walkers Jim to the Morlers killed a few as well. The group was wondering if the gun noise would attract more walkers.

After the walkers were put down the group looked at one another Alex had his have over his mouth in shock to see Andrea looking over Amy's body.

"My god i know why i dug thous graves" Said Jim


End file.
